Tumblr Prompts
by Commander-Hearteyes
Summary: Mostly one shots prompted from Tumblr. Pure Clexa smut, all day long. Enjoy!


**Smut. Pure Clexa trash. No excuses. Tumblr prompts!**

 **All mistakes are mine. I own nothing. Enjoy anyway!**

 _We were both playing wingman for our friends who have now decided to go home together, and after five minutes of conversation we fucking hate each other, let's bang it out_

This was not the night Clarke had planned for herself. After an agonizingly long day of classes and studying until she felt like her eyes were bleeding, all she had wanted was to get shitty takeout and cheap wine and watch Netflix until she passed out.

Instead she was at some crowded club with her roommate, Octavia, who had insisted she play wingman for her tonight. Or wingwoman, as it were. Now here they were at a pool table adjacent to the bar, scoping out potential hotties for Octavia to hook up with. She was drinking shitty beer until Octavia practically barrelled into her, effectively spilling it on the floor. She at least had the decency to look sheepish when Clarke glared at her.

"Him!" Clarke looked in the direction Octavia was pointing, a tall guy with a muscular build and kind eyes smiled in their direction "Gotta hand it to you, O, you have good taste."

"Apparently, so does he." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Your ego knows no bounds, Blake." Octavia stuck her tongue out at her, clearly amused with herself. "Let's go get your man!"

The two strolled up to the bar, right next to the man in question. He promptly introduced himself as Lincoln and bought a round of drinks. "Who's the extra for?"

"Oh, my friend Lexa came with me. She should be back any-Ah! Speak of the devil!" A gorgeous brunette with wild chestnut curls and sharp features that could have been carved from marble approached them cooly.

"Who are your new friends, Lincoln?" Octavia and Clarke introduced themselves promptly, the blonde shook Lexa's hand. Bad idea. Intense green eyes locked on her blue as nimble fingers wrapped around her own, "Nice to meet you, Clarke." Damn, this girl was smooth.

They shared several rounds of drinks before Clarke and Lexa found themselves alone at the bar, watching their friends become better aquainted on the dance floor. "Pool?" Clarke offered, and Lexa smirked in return. "You're on."

They had played for a few minutes before the reaity of the situation set it. Lexa was incredibly talented at pool, offering her math genius as an explination. She was also a terrible loser.

"Math genius or not, I've never lost a drunken game of pool, Woods. You never stood a chance."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "No need to gloat, ass. You got lucky. Two out of three?" Clarke nodded and Lexa set up the next game.

Clarke let her win, because this girl was hot. She almost instantly regretted the decision, because Lexa liked to gloat. Clarke bought them two more round or shots and set to work racking their last game.

"You can barely stand, Griffin. You really think you can take me?" Clarke chuckled, "You bet your cute little ass I can. Break."

Neither of them noticed their friends approaching them. "Hey guys! Lincoln and I are gonna get out of here You two cool?" The girls assured them that they were fine and resumed their game.

Clarke was prepared for Lexa to pout, maybe even whine about her loss. She was not expecting Lexa to scream explitives at her and storm into the restroom.

This was the last thing she wanted to be doing, all she had wanted was a quiet night in and now she was about to chase down a very hot girl that happened to be the shittiest loser she had ever met.

Thankfully, Lexa hadn't been prepared either, and she left the door unlocked. Clarke stepped in and locked the dorr behind her, pressing herself against it. Lexa glared at her, "Fuck off, Clarke."

"Are you really this shitty of a loser, Lexa? It's a damn game of pool." Lexa rolled her eyes and turned around to face the blonde. "I don't like being shown up at my own game. Can't have everyone doubting my prowess, can I?"

"Wow, your ego rivals Octavia's. Impressive." Lexa smirked and got into Clarke's personal space, "I am."

Clarke's eyebrows shot into her hairline and Lexa quirked an eyebrow in response. Her gaze flicked between blue eyes, and lips that looked impossibly soft, unaware she was chewing on her own lips.

She could have left right then, if she wanted to, but she knew a challenge when she saw one. Clarke did not back down from challenges, ever. She took a step, bringing them ever closer, her breath ghosting over quivering lips. _Gotcha._

She smirked as Lexa crashed their lips together with a growl. _Shit, that's sexy._ She grabbed narrow hips and backed the taller girl into the sink, lifting her onto it like it was nothing. Lexa looked like she was going to comment, but whatever she was about to say died on her lips when Clarke started nipping and licking at her neck and grabbing at her sides underneath her shirt.

Lexa was unused to be reduced to a wanting mess like this. Every time she tried to touch Clarke, she was swatted away and reprimanded with a harsh bite, a truly exquisite torture. The blonde had stripped her of her dignity along with her clothing, she became nothing but desire, panting and begging for release at a stranger's hands.

"Ever been fucked in a dirty bathroom, Woods?" Clarke purred into her ear, nipping the gasp, eliciting a sharp gasp from the brunette who shook her head, eyes wide in the mirror in front of them. A sly hand slid up the back of Lexa's thigh and into the source of her burning need.

"Fuck, you're soaked." Clarke groaned and wrapped her free arm around Lexa's middle, holding her steady as she traced patterns in her wetness. The blonde was touching her everywhere but where the desperate girl beneath her needed her, up and around her clit and back to trace her entrance.

"God, fuck. Clarke, just fucking-ah- please!" Clarke moved the unruly curls from Lexa's neck, burying her nose there were the other girl's scent was strongest. She sucked a deep, angry mark, revelling in the loud moan that ripped it's way from Lexa's throat.

"Tell me what you need." Desperate green eyes met steely blue as nimble fingers dipped inside of her. "Say it." Her fingers stilled their movements, the air was thick with the smell of her arousal, the smell nearly driving Clarke to give her what she needed, but this was a game, and Clarke never loses a game.

Lexa groaned loudly, trying to push back into Clarke's hand but she was held firmly in place. "Say it, Lexa." The brunette bit her lip, drawing blood, finally giving in.

"Fuck, Clarke. Make me come, please make me come!" Clarke grinned wolfishly, immediately pushing two fingers into the writhing girl. "Fuuuuck, omigod!"

Clarke moaned and rubbed her thighs together, trying to find some sort of friction to ease the ache. "Fuck, Lexa. You're so fucking tight." _Fucking tight and hot, wet._

 _So fucking perfect._

Lexa grasped at Clarke, anywhere she could reach. Her legs, her middle, her head before she fused their lips together. Clarke could taste the copper from the cut on Lexa's lip, it made her growl and push her tongue into Lexa's mouth while her fingers pounded inside of her.

Lexa wretched her mouth away, unable to breathe, her mouth open in a silent scream. She made eye contact with herself in the mirror, getting fucked relentlessly in a dirty bathroom. _Oh, how the mighty have fallen._

Clarke pulled her fingers out, earning a groaning plea from Lexa. She turned the girl around, sitting her back on the sink. "I wanna see how you look when you come."

Lexa thanked gods she didn't believe in when the blonde continued ravaging her. She couldn't remember ever needing to get off so badly, being so desperate to come undone.

Clarke grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, holding her in place as her fingers worked against that spot inside of her that made her whine. She rubbed her thumb against Lexa's exposed clit, watching her rut into her hand shamelessly.

Lexa felt it. That tingling in her belly that quickly worked it's way into her extremities and then exploded and she saw stars. "Look at me, Lexa"

Barely consious, wide green eyes met blue as she tumbled off the edge and into the abyss. Her body moved of it's own accord, arching into Clarke like she was the only thing tethering her to the earth. Her inner muscles clenched deliciously, pulling Clarke impossibly further inside.

Eventually, her body went lax. Her limbs felt like wet noodles and the bathroom reeked of her arousal. She laughed dryly at the scene. Clarke stepped back and cleaned her fingers with her mouth unnecessarily, looking infuriatingly smug.

She pulled her clothes on when she was able to stand on unsteady legs, refusing to meet Clarke's gaze until she was somewhat decent.

"So, that happened."

Lexa smiled despite herself, "So it did." The blonde looked almost shy now, save for the smirk on her lips. "O texted. She's with loverboy at your place. Wanna continue this party at mine?"


End file.
